The present invention relates to containers and more particularly to threaded containers formed of plastic.
The following patents are believed to represent the current state of the art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,347,717; 6,044,996; 6,016,932 and 5,005,716.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved plastic threaded container.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a plastic hot fill container including a container body, which is integrally formed as one piece with a flange, the flange having a generally cylindrical outer facing wall surface onto which are formed a plurality of typically mutually spaced threading protrusions, the flange being characterized in that it is formed with at least one thickened flange portion located at the region of at least one leading edge of the threading protrusions.
Preferably, the at least one leading edge of the threading protrusions partially overlaps a trailing edge of at least one adjacent threading protrusion.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one thickened flange portion is formed on an inner facing wall of the flange.
Preferably, the plastic hot fill container is formed by blow molding polyester. Preferably, the flange is formed by injection molding polyester.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an inner facing wall surface is straight at the at least one thickened flange portion. Alternatively, the inner facing wall surface is slightly convex at the at least one thickened flange portion.